


Przysięga

by Nehapatel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magic, Oaths & Vows, Peter hale - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehapatel/pseuds/Nehapatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott umierał. Nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Ani Deaton, ani Argent nie umieli mu pomóc. I nikt nawet nie wiedział, co mu się stało. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, zemdlał podczas treningu i od czterech dni nie odzyskał przytomności. Najgorsza była jednak stopniowo rosnąca gorączka, zbliżająca się do stanu krytycznego.<br/>To były wystarczające powody, by sięgnąć po ostatnią deskę możliwego ratunku. Dlatego Stiles ociekał teraz wodą, stojąc przed wejściem do jednego z magazynów w Beacon Hills. Tego, w którym obiecał spotkać się z nim Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Scott umierał. Nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Ani Deaton, ani Argent nie umieli mu pomóc. I nikt nawet nie wiedział, co mu się stało. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, zemdlał podczas treningu i od czterech dni nie odzyskał przytomności. Najgorsza była jednak stopniowo rosnąca gorączka, zbliżająca się do stanu krytycznego.

          To były wystarczające powody, by sięgnąć po ostatnią deskę możliwego ratunku. Dlatego Stiles ociekał teraz wodą, stojąc przed wejściem do jednego z magazynów w Beacon Hills. Tego, w którym obiecał spotkać się z nim Peter Hale.

          Nie wahał się długo i szarpnął za dźwignię otwierającą metalowe drzwi. Wszedł do środka. W wielkiej hali panowała głucha cisza przerywana jedynie echem kroków chłopaka i dźwiękiem kapiących z niego kropli deszczu. Stiles rozejrzał się niepewnie. Po kilku mrugnięciach jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do otaczających go ciemności. Hala wypełniona była mnóstwem starych, pordzewiałych części dziwnych maszyn. Nastolatek zdążył zrobić trzy kroki, kiedy coś szarpnęło go za tył bluzy. Wpadł na stojącego za nim mężczyznę, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał, zwaliła się stara łyżka od koparki.

\- Żyjesz? – usłyszał za sobą głos wilkołaka.

          Odwrócił się jednocześnie się odsuwając. Spojrzał podejrzliwie w dziwnie spokojne, błękitne oczy. Skinął lekko głową. Obejrzał się na koparkę. Szok zaczął mijać, więc Stiles odzyskał zdolność mowy i, na swoje nieszczęście, zdolność do ironizowania.

\- Mieszkasz w tym magazynie, bo przypomina twoją gawrę?

\- W gawrach żyją niedźwiedzie – wyjaśnił uśmiechając się nieznacznie Peter. – Wilki ukrywają się w norach. I tak, możesz to nazwać moją norą.

\- Dlaczego więc właśnie tu chciałeś się spotkać?

          Mężczyzna podszedł do jedynego, trwałego elementu w magazynie, czyli ciężkich, metalowych schodów. Zaczął wchodzić na górę, a Stiles, po chwili wahania, do niego dołączył.

\- Uznałem, że to tobie bardziej się przyda miejsce neutralne.

\- Pod jakim względem neutralne?

\- Mury tego budynku są wykonane z tak zwanej „myślącej gruszy”, która blokuje pewien rodzaj magii. Włączają się w to zdolności wilkołaków.

          Stiles zatrzymał się na ostatnim stopniu.

\- To znaczy?

          Hale obrócił się przez ramię.

\- Że w magazynie wszyscy stają się ludźmi. – Oparł się o ścianę prze dużym otworze, będącym wspomnieniem okna.

          Chłopak podszedł bliżej. Dopiero teraz przy świetle padającym z zewnątrz, zauważył w jakim stanie jest mężczyzna. Miał kilka krwawiących zadrapań na szyi, którymi się prawdopodobnie nie przejmował, a jego kurtka była cała poplamiona. Widok krwi przypomniał Stilesowi, po co ryzykuje wchodząc do jaskini lwa.

\- Scott umiera – powiedział cicho.

\- Słyszałem coś o tym – błękitne oczy czujnie obserwowały chłopaka, same pozostając nieodgadnione.

\- Nikt wcześniej nie spotkał się z takimi objawami u wilkołaka.

\- Rasa nie jest istotna – przerwał Peter. – Pomogła mu tylko wytrwać tak długo. Człowieka gorączka zabija w godzinę.

\- Wiesz, co mu jest?! – zaskoczony Stiles podniósł głos.

          Wilkołak nic nie odpowiedział. Usiadł na krawędzi muru, więc światło księżyca oświetlało go teraz wyraźniej. Nastolatek odetchnął, starając się uspokoić puls.

\- Zadam teraz dosyć oczywiste pytanie – powiedział powoli. – Czy wiesz, jak zatrzymać jego śmierć?

\- Śmierci nie można zatrzymać. Można ją jednak oszukać – Peter uśmiechnął się, wywołując u chłopaka złe przeczucia. – Jest to dosyć bolesne, skomplikowane i kosztowne – dodał, podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

          Stiles zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło. Oblizał wargi.

\- Co chcesz w zamian? – starał się nie brzmieć na przerażonego. Nie udało mu się.

\- A ile jesteś w stanie mi ofiarować? – mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. – Pewnie mógłbyś za niego umrzeć – chłopak bez wahania skinął głową. – Ale czy mógłbyś oddać komuś swoje życie?

          Zdenerwowany nastolatek przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Niewolnictwo.

          Stiles zamrugał.

\- Słucham?

\- Niewolnictwo. Z tego, co wiem, nie zawalasz historii, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, na czym polega.

\- Wiem, co to niewolnictwo, nie wiem tylko, co ty masz na myśli – chłopak oparł się o drugą krawędź okna.

          Peter westchnął i obrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Wiesz, czym jest Starsza Magia? – kiedy nastolatek zaprzeczył, kontynuował. – W przeciwieństwie do Magii, która stworzyła inne gatunki, jak wilkołaki, Starsza Magia pochodzi z początków wszechświata. Niewielu jest w stanie nią władać w dzisiejszych czasach. Zasady jej działania są trwałe i niezmienne, jednak dosyć zaskakujące.

          Kiedy cisza się przedłużyła, odezwał się Stiles.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z niewolnictwem?

          Peter uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Wyjął złożoną na cztery, pożółkłą kartkę. Stiles wziął ją od niego nieufnie. Rozłożył i przeczytał ozdobny tekst.

\- Łącząc wszystkie fakty dochodzę do dziwnego wniosku. – Nie oderwał wzroku od trzymanego arkusza, mimo to czuł na sobie spojrzenie przerażających oczu. – Uratujesz Scotta, jeśli złożę ci Przysięgę Posłuszeństwa?

\- Na pewnych warunkach.

          Zaskoczony nastolatek podniósł głowę.

\- Jakich warunkach?

\- Domyślam się, że nie zgodziłbyś się na Przysięgę wobec człowieka o opinii psychopaty…

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć seryjnego mordercy o opinii psychopaty?

          Przez błękitne oczy przemknął błysk rozbawienia.

\- Zaprzeczenie byłoby bez sensu. Więc… warunki – wyciągnął rękę po kartkę, złożył ją powrotem i schował. – Przysięga będzie zakładać pełne posłuszeństwo z wyłączeniem działań prowadzących do czyjejś śmierci lub złamania prawa. To powinno ci wystarczyć.

\- W zamian uratujesz Scotta?

\- Cofnę skutki i przyczynę zatrucia.

\- Masz mnie za idiotę?

\- Niestety, wręcz przeciwnie. – Chłopak uniósł brwi, na co Peter westchnął. – To sprawi, że jego choroba się nie wydarzyła. Jednak nie może to zostać nazwane ratunkiem, bo w każdej chwili może zachorować na coś innego albo jakiś obcy łowca sprzeda mu kulkę z tojadem.

          Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

\- Chcę mieć pewność, że go wyleczysz.

\- To ci mogę zagwarantować. Na tym polega przekupienie kontrolujących Śmierć.

\- To znaczy?

          Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- W tej chwili, to nie jest istotne.

          Stiles przełknął ślinę. Żołądek miał ściśnięty ze zdenerwowania, ale udało mu się wyprostować i spojrzeć w zimne oczy wilkołaka.

\- Zgoda.

          Mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

\- Nie chcesz się nad tym dłużej zastanowić?

\- Nie mam na to czasu.

\- Racja – Hale pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Przez ułamek sekundy w jego oczach pojawiło się ciepłe światło. Obrócił się i mruknął pod nosem coś, co według nastolatka brzmiało jak: „Siła miłości humani”, więc Stiles stwierdził, że się przesłyszał.

 

* * *

 

\- Jak się czujesz?

          Stiles dotknął śladu na ramieniu.

\- Jakbym sprzedał duszę diabłu.

          Peter uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Takie porównanie, to dla mnie zaszczyt.

\- Wiesz, że to źle o Tobie świadczy?

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - mężczyzna zdjął kurtkę. - Nie wychodź z magazynu i dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie schodź na parter.

          Rzucił kurtkę na starą kanapę stojącą nieopodal i przeskoczył przez parapet. Wylądował miękko na trawie i odbiegł w kierunku lasu. Stiles przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwile, aż zniknął za ścianą drzew. Zgodnie z jego słowami, poza magazynem wszystko wracało do normy, więc zdążył już pewnie się przemienić. Chłopak rozejrzał się bezradnie, wciąż dotykając nowego zamienia na ręce.Pomyślał o Scottcie, który teraz leżał w jego łóżku i przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę wybiec z magazynu i wrócić do domu. Coś mu jednak nie pozwoliło nawet dłużej się nad tym zastanowić. Usłyszał w głowie głos Petera: "Nie wychodź z magazynu". I wtedy doznał olśnienia. W ten właśnie sposób Przysięga nie pozwalała mu złamać rozkazu Mistrza. Nie pozwalała mu nawet o tym myśleć! Zmusił się całą siłą woli do podejścia do schodów. Spojrzał w dół i stwierdził, że boi się zejść. Zrezygnowany, wrócił na miejsce, a po chwili usiadł na kanapie. Dopiero teraz zaczynała docierać do niego groza sytuacji. Starszy Hale był niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny, a on właśnie zgodził się wykonywać wszystkie jego polecenia. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej się bał. Zrobił to dla Scotta i wiedział, że przyjaciel zrobiłby to samo dla niego. Wiedział, że nie miał wyjścia, jednak to nie poprawiało jego humoru. W końcu zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego właśnie tego zażądał od niego Peter. Po co mu posłuszeństwo nadpobudliwego dzieciaka, który nawet nie był wilkiem? Chyba bardziej przydatna byłaby dla niego Lydia lub Alisson. Racja, one by się na to nie zgodziły.   
Nastolatek westchnął. Chciał wyjrzeć przez okno, ale stwierdził, że to nie ma sensu.

          Kilka godzin później obudziły go kroki na metalowych schodach.


	2. Katakumby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po jakimś czasie, Stiles zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do posłuszeństwa wobec Mistrza.

\- Wiesz... Jak w nocy jesteś w jaskini w środku nawiedzonego lasu w towarzystwie psychopatycznego wilkołaka i widzisz w ścianach obserwujące cię oczy, to zaczynasz się stresować. Nie żeby wcześniej nie było wystarczająco... dziwnie.  
Peter spojrzał przez ramię na towarzysza.  
\- Więc dlaczego się nie boisz?  
Chłopak westchnął i przestał się rozglądać.  
\- Życie na krawędzi cię do tego przyzwyczaja.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie odzywali się przez dłuższą chwilę, ale jak było do przewidzenia, Stiles nie był w stanie milczeć wiecznie.  
\- kto wybudował to miejsce? Miał trochę ponury zmysł artystyczny.  
\- Smoczyce nie są zbyt kreatywne.  
Nastolatek zatrzymał się i skierował światło latarki na Petera.  
\- Smoczyce?!  
Przegapił moment, w którym wilkołak się poruszył, bo teraz jedną ręką zatykał mu usta, a drugą sięgnął po latarkę chłopaka. Kilka sekund trwali w ciemności i ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć szybkiego bicia serca Stilesa, które słyszał nawet nastolatek. Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i powiedział szeptem.  
\- Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby krzyczeć w takim miejscu?  
\- Sorry – Stiles poruszył tylko wagami, ale był pewien, że wilkołak to zauważył mimo ciemności.  
\- Nie włączaj więcej światła – odparł tylko Peter. – Zaraz będzie jaśniej.  
Chłopak wziął głębszy wdech, żeby się uspokoić. Bał się jednak poruszyć. Wyczuł, że mężczyzna pociągnął go za rękaw. Przeszli w milczeniu kilkanaście metrów. Kiedy wyszli za załom korytarza wilkołak puścił chłopaka i przepuścił go do przodu. Znajdowali się przed wielkimi, okrągłymi wrotami, oświetlonymi z obu stron kilkoma płomieniami wychodzącymi z rzeźbionych głów smoków. Motyw ten był też głównym elementem inkrustacji drzwi. Stiles podszedł bliżej. Czarna, kamienna brama była od niego jakieś pięć razy wyższa. Zauważył na środku dwumetrową płaskorzeźbę smoka. Nie zwrócił uwagi na reakcję Petera, który cofnął się do granicy światła i nieświadomie dotknął ciemnego kamienia na piersi zwierzęcia. Kamień ożył pod jego dotykiem i napełnił się złotymi iskrami. Płomienie ze smoczych łbów zmieniły kolor na błękitny. Dopiero wtedy nastolatek otrząsnął się z transu i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu wilkołaka. Peter wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego, ale jak tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, uśmiechnął się tym swoim irytującym, nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.  
\- I tu pojawia się powód, dla którego cię narażam – powiedział wystarczająco głośno, żeby Stiles mógł go usłyszeć. – Strażnik mnie zabije. Musisz go przekonać, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.  
\- Jak...? – zaczął chłopak, ale w tym momencie płaskorzeźba za nim się poruszyła.  
Smok odsunął się tworząc przejście do kolejnej sali. Stiles przełknął ślinę.  
\- I ja mam tam wejść sam? – wykrztusił.  
\- Jesteś jedyną, znaną mi osobą, która da sobie z tym radę – odpowiedział Peter.  
\- Jedyną osobą, którą możesz do tego zmusić – mruknął chłopak pod nosem, po czym przekroczył bramę.

* * *

Jak tylko stanął na błyszczącej posadce po drugiej stronie, kamienny smok wrócił na swoje miejsce odcinając mu drogę powrotną. Stiles rozejrzał się po olbrzymiej sali i zauważył pod przeciwległą ścianą dużo większą rzeźbę smoka. Problemem okazał się fakt, że ta rzeźba nie była rzeźbą, ale prawdziwym smokiem. Przytomnym smokiem. W opinii Stilesa prawdziwy, przytomny, długi na o najmniej 20 m smok, który wlepia w niego wielkie, żółte ślepia o kozich źrenicach jest dosyć sporym problemem, zwłaszcza gdy jest zamknięty w podziemiach.  
Chłopak był pewien, że zwierzę wpatrywało się w niego przez co najmniej kilka godzin, zanim w końcu poruszyło skrzydłem. Nastolatek cofnął się dotykając plecami bramy, jednak nie mógł zrobić nic więcej niż tylko obserwować jak stworzenie podnosi się z posadzki i podchodzi powoli w jego kierunku. Zatrzymało się kilka metrów przed nim i przechyliło głowę, ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedy opuściło łeb, żeby go obwąchać, Stiles wstrzymał oddech. Smok jednak nie zrobił nic więcej. Cofnął się i usiadł. Mrugnął kilka razy, po czym się odezwał. Nie używał do tego jednak pyska.  
\- Dlaczego tu wszedłeś? - co ciekawe barwa głosu, który Stiles usłyszał w głowie, wskazywała na to, że smok jest samicą. - Dlaczego chcesz wejść do Krypty?  
\- Prosił mnie o to znajomy.  
\- Dlaczego więc sam tu nie wszedł?  
\- Powiedział, że Strażnik go zabije.  
\- Miałabym go zabić? - zapytało zwierzę potwierdzając przypuszczenie Stilesa, że jest jednak samicą. - Skąd taki pomysł. Czyżby był upadły?  
\- Upadły?  
\- Zdegenerowany człowiek. Morderca niemający zasad moralnych.  
Mimo stresującej sytuacji, przez twarz chłopaka przemknął ślad rozbawienia.  
\- Nie przesadzałbym z tymi określeniami. Jakby był człowiekiem, to może...  
\- Nie jest człowiekiem? - zainteresowała się smoczyca. - Czym jest?  
\- Wilkołakiem.  
Chłopak podskoczył w miejscu, gdy zwierzę parsknęło dymem w jego stronę. Podniosło wyżej głowę i zapytało z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. - Przyjaźnisz się z wilkołakiem?  
\- Nie nazwałbym tego przyjaźnią - wydusił w końcu nastolatek.  
\- Wszedłeś do przedsionka Krypty, bo cię o to poprosił - zauważyła mrużąc ślepia. - Jeśli zrobiłbyś to dla każdego, jesteś albo głupi albo zbyt pewny siebie.  
\- Ja... - zająknął się Stiles. - On zmusił mnie do złożenia mu przysięgi posłuszeństwa.  
Smoczyca pochyliła się nad chłopakiem. Jej spojrzenie wskazywało teraz na to, że jest zaciekawiona. Usiadła na tylnych łapach.  
\- Przysięgi składa się dobrowolnie. Jak cię do tego zmusił?  
Stiles opowiedział jej, w jaki sposób został niewolnikiem wilkołaka. Milczała przez chwilę, po której nastolatek usłyszał w głowie jej spokojny głos.  
\- Przepuszczenie przez przedsionek potwora będzie kosztować. Nie jego, ale osobę, która chce, żeby bezpiecznie tu wszedł. Chcesz tego? - Gdy chłopak niepewnie skinął głową, podniosła się z posadzki i odeszła w kąt, w którym wcześniej leżała. Obróciła łeb i nakazała Stilesowi iść za nią. Na miękkich nogach, nastolatek w końcu odważył się oderwać od ściany. - Masz doświadczenie w składaniu Przysiąg i twoja historia mi poddała pomysł, w jaki sposób mogę wykorzystać to, kim jesteś. A w zasadzie, kim masz być - poprawiła się.  
Nic nierozumiejący chłopak spojrzał na nią, ale ona nie patrzyła już na niego. Podążył za jej wzrokiem i zauważył stosunkowo niewielki, czarny kamień przy jej legowisku. Przypominał piłkę do golfa, tylko taką rozmiarów piłki ręcznej.  
\- Chcę, żebyś złożył mi Przysięgę.  
\- Jaką? – zapytał, mimo ściśniętego gardła Stiles.  
\- Jestem chora. Zamknięcie nam nie służy. Chcę, żebyś zajął się moim potomstwem.  
Chłopak ponownie spojrzał na czarną kulę. Długo nie musiał myśleć, zanim się zorientował, na co patrzy.  
\- To twoje jajo?  
Smoczyca skinęła łbem. Obróciła się i usiadła wlepiając ślepia w nastolatka.  
\- Nie mogę stąd wyjść, a nie chcę, żeby moje młode się tutaj wykluło. Po dźwiękach twojej krwi wnioskuję, że mogę je tobie powierzyć – Stiles chciał o coś zapytać, ale smoczyca nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. – W zamian przepuszczę ciebie i wilkołaka do Krypty. – Zamilkła, czekając na decyzję chłopaka. Ten jednak się nie odezwał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się. – Więc? Zgadzasz się?  
\- Zabijesz go gdy będziemy wychodzić – powiedział cicho. Podniósł głowę i odważnie spojrzał w żółte oczy. – Zaopiekuję się twoim dzieckiem, jeśli ty w żaden sposób nie zranisz mnie i osoby, która wejdzie tu ze mną.  
\- Jesteś inteligentny, jak na człowieka – w jej głosie zaskoczony chłopak wyczuł rozbawienie. –Ale podziwiam twoją brawurę. Mogę cię przecież w każdej chwili zabić.  
\- Obstawiam, że bardziej zależy ci na dziecku – zauważył nastolatek.  
\- Więc zgadzasz się na taką Przysięgę?  
Stiles skinął głową podchodząc do zwierzęcia.

* * *

Peter chodził nerwowo po korytarzu. Chłopaka nie było już od dwudziestu minut. Wiedział, że nie stało mu się nic poważnego, bo to by wyczuł, ale irracjonalny strach go nie opuszczał od momentu, w którym za nastolatkiem zamknęły się drzwi. Kiedy płaskorzeźba zaczęła się odsuwać, znalazł się przy niej w ułamku sekundy. Stiles zeskoczył na korytarz, a wilkołak odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.  
\- Czy ja ci kiedyś wspomniałem, że jesteś dupkiem? – zapytał nastolatek patrząc na mężczyznę z wyrzutem.  
\- Dzisiaj jeszcze nie.  
Stiles pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.  
\- Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić, co do postaci Strażnika.  
\- Wszedłbyś do środka, gdybym ci powiedział, że będziesz rozmawiać ze smokiem?  
\- Miałbym wybór?  
\- Przecież miałeś.  
Nastolatek zaniemówił, wpatrując się w Hale'a.  
\- Przecież… przecież…  
\- Stiles, czy ja ci powiedziałem, że masz tam wejść? – zapytał Peter. –Ja tylko sugerowałem, że powinieneś przez stwierdzenie, że jesteś jedyną osobę, która da sobie z tym radę.  
Chłopak zamknął oczy i wziął głębszy wdech. Uspokoił się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Czemu ja się dziwię? – zapytał sam siebie.  
Wilkołak spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. Poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- W końcu przywykniesz.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż było warto – mruknął Stiles posyłając mężczyźnie ciężkie spojrzenie.  
Wspiął się ponownie na bramę i wszedł do środka. Po krótkiej chwili wahania, Peter poszedł w jego ślady. Kiedy podeszli do smoczycy, ta zerwała się i syknęła w stronę mężczyzny, który cofnął się o krok, zanim chłopak go zatrzymał.  
\- Nic ci nie zrobi – uspokoił go.  
Smoczyca wciąż stała i wpatrywała się w Petera z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Mówiłeś, że to wilkołak, a nie Wilczy Demon. Na niego się nie zgadzałam.  
\- Nie zgadzałaś się na rasę. O ile pamiętam, wyraźnie powiedziałem, że nie zranisz osoby, która wejdzie tu ze mną.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Dlaczego ty ustalałeś warunki? – Stiles zagryzł wargę unikając spojrzenia Hale'a. – Stiles? Coś ty zrobił?  
Chłopak, wciąż na niego nie patrząc, uniósł nieznacznie koszulkę, ukazując ciemne, tatuażo-podobne znamię. Wilkołak wyglądał, jakby miał się wściec, ale po chwili tylko westchnął.  
\- Co obiecałeś w zamian?  
Stiles opuścił koszulkę, po czym na jednym wydechu powiedział:  
\- Jest chora i ma jajo i nie ma jak się nim zająć i powiedziałem że się nim zajmę i młodym smokiem później też i przepraszam.  
Wbrew obawom nastolatka Peter się nie zdenerwował. Wpatrywał się tylko w chłopaka bez żadnych emocji. Przeniósł spojrzenie na wciąż stojącą smoczycę.  
\- Powiedziałaś mu?  
\- Ty powinieneś – syknęła tylko.  
\- Zgodziłeś się zostać opiekunem smoka – teraz w błękitnych oczach błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia, kiedy wilk wrócił spojrzeniem do nastolatka. – A myślałem, że przez jakiś czas w mieście będzie spokój.  
Chłopak uniósł brwi, ale Peter to zignorować i tylko pokręcił głową, więcnastolatek zapytał smoczycę.  
\- Możemy wejść do Krypty?  
\- To nie zależy ode mnie.  
Po drugiej stronie sali znajdowała się mniejsza brama z podobną płaskorzeźbą, jak ta prowadząca do przedsionka. Wilkołak pociągnął Stilesa w tamtym kierunku. Chłopak nie opierał się i podążył za starszym mężczyzną.  
\- Drzwi otwierają się w obecności osoby, którą Krypta chce wpuścić.  
\- Krypta sama myśli? – zaskoczony nastolatek zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed zamkniętym przejściem.  
\- Jest wypełniona Starą Magią, więc wykształciła osobowość – wyjaśnił Peter, dopiero teraz puszczając rękę chłopaka. – Podejdź bliżej, to cię wpuści.  
\- Ciebie nie wpuści?  
Hale pokręcił głową.  
\- Wpuszcza niewiele osób, ale pozwól, że ci to wyjaśnię w środku – obejrzał się przez ramię na wciąż wpatrującą się w niego smoczycę. – Wolałbym być tu jak najkrócej się da.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się mimo woli.  
\- Boisz się?  
Mężczyzna posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
\- Nie możesz sobie darować?  
Usłyszeli za sobą ruch. Smoczyca usiadła, nie spuszczając wzroku z wilkołaka. Wciąż uśmiechający się nastolatek spojrzał na płaskorzeźbę. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął kamienia na piersi smoka. Błysnął złoto i cała figura odsunęła się. Stiles przepuścił Petera. Obejrzał się jeszcze raz na smoczycę, która uspokoiła się, jak tylko wilkołak zniknął jej z oczu i położyła się z powrotem na swoim legowisku. Chłopak miał sporo pytań do Hale'a: Dlaczego smoczyca nazwała go Wilczym Demonem? Dlaczego nie chciała wpuścić wilkołaka? Dlaczego Stiles mógł otworzyć drzwi do Krypty? I o co mu chodziło, gdy ją zapytał, czy już mu powiedziała? Jednak, kiedy tylko znalazł się w środku, wszystkie te pytania wyparowały z jego myśli.

**Author's Note:**

> Istnieje możliwość powstania kontynuacji, jednak biorąc pod uwagę charakter autorki, data jej publikacji jest niemożliwa do określenia.


End file.
